Souls lost in a Starlit night
by Eiashian Lskyia Silver
Summary: Chapter 2 posted; The kids are 'supposed to' be heading for their first day of training but can they get along long enough to get anywhere?
1. Default Chapter

PG-13: For gore and possible cursing… 

Author's note/disclaimer: I don't own 'the Battousai' or Shinta or Hiko or Kenshin, some guy who's really rich does ^_^. Oh and I'll be using 'reference pics' sometimes if there's a picture out there that just really fits the happening of the story, which I won't own any of them. Most will probably be animevisions.net but I may draw a couple for the story I may link in here. But I'll say if I drew them (and you'll know cause they won't look half as nice as those I link from places like animevisions.net. ^_^) Oh and sorry if this is a bit exocentric and crazy sounding, keep in mind this is a story sort of like a very confusing anime. And on a last and what I think is an important note, thank you very much Daughter of Magic, whom was kind enough to edit this chapter and saved me a lot of humiliation. So don't think I just don't have many typos in this story, it's not my doing. 

Souls lost in a Starlight night 

**Introduction**

"The first time I met her, it was on an assignment on a cold and lonely night, a night dark and crimson." 

            It was a chilly night in the mountainous territory of Minoska, in the only populated village left in the reign. It was not the cold that had driven most away though. It was the sight of much bloodshed that caused a mass migration to the shores of Ashumas, though they were hot and humid, almost tropic shores. 

            One such mountainous people could not tolerate. Though they were forced to travel there, leaving the homes their ancestors thrived in for so many ages. But those brave enough to stay, brave enough to fight for their homes so fair still yet lingered the blood washed grounds. 

            It was all result of a careless war between two areas of the Hoshi Valley. The great long valley stretching across the continent of Sunuscu. Two mountains, one at each end of the valley boarded Sunuscu. The land of tropics lay beyond them. 

            In the village of Kasuna, that same lonely village rested a great secret weapon on the side of star lands. Protected by a family of two. 

**Chapter one, **

**"**_The power lies in the eyes of a child" _

            The night was bright with starlight and torches in the village of Kasuna. It was a great night of celebration and glory as a great victory was won against the land of sun and Kasuna Village was to thank for it. For it was a village of great warriors and their families. 

            A celebration was held each month when the blue and red moons shown brightly in the sky, side by side anyway and today was that day.  The reason for the celebration was once to await the reunion of the sun of sky and daughter of stars as the prophecy foretold of. Yet the people tired of waiting and now it was a simple celebration of life. 

            Everyone in town was excited, especially over the Anubi beast killed for the feast. An animal the size of a horse, head of a hyena, body of a hog and paws of a bear, it was a divine meal but nearly impossible to obtain making it a gourmet meal. 

            The town itself was a small village. Most streets were dirt and the houses poor in appearance. But in Center Square it was a completely different environment. The streets were paved marble and lit by many lamps. Many well-built, beautiful shops boarded the square selling anything from food to exotic star lamps and pets. It was a beautiful place to look upon as the star and moonlight shimmered down on the marble streets causing an undeniably beautiful appearance of blue light upon the streets. An almost glowing effect was shown. 

            But this story starts with only one of these families, with only one little girl. This family was trying to head out to the celebration, as the mother and father were already ready to go. 

            "Eiashian! Hurry up or we'll miss the feast dear! Did you hear me?!?" Lareana, the little girl known as Eiashian's mother called through the house and through the crack at the bottom of Eiashi's bedroom door. Lareana was a woman whose appearance was fair and innocent yet she could be quite adventurous if she liked, for that is how she stayed so lean. Her eyes were crystal blue and hair of snow; she was one of a kind in Kasuna. Eiashian heard this but was too busy clumsily revenging though her things, searching for one thing. A pair of very special crescent moon earrings, given to her by a dear friend. And tonight was her night to dance amongst the moonlight and stars so if she did not wear them it would be as if she was disvaluing their friendship. 

Fearing she would not find them she ran about her room at top speed, turning everything in the room upside down and finally tripping over her light blue dress, wrapped in thin white silk, her long silver hair blanketing her. A few blue strands fell mockingly over her eyes as she grumbled miserably. Then her blue-purple eyes began to shine in tears, casting the effect of a glassy night sky as she was afraid she'd lost the gift yet as she did a small jewelry box fell over her head and though her hair, and coincidentally into her hands, popping open. 

She grinned as the earrings now lay before her and as she looked up she saw Midnight, her cat, and the one responsible for finding the earrings. She then jumped up happily as she was now ready to go. Looking quickly around the room for the mirror, she caught a glimpse of someone walk by her _open_ window yet without a second's thought decided it was a hallucination. She soon discovered the mirror against the wall facing the door, titled slightly sideways and a crack going through center of the glass. 

She ran to it and gently picked it up, and walking wearily to her bed, placed it there upon the wrinkled sheets. It had been her favorite mirror, given to her as a small child as a family heirloom. Intricate patterns of stars boarded it, and closed in upon the glass as well. A crescent moon was set on the top boarder, in center. The designs were of blue steel, beautiful rare steel said never to rust and the glass made of star crystal. It was most beautiful in windows and mirrors and such, though it gave everything a blue tint. 

"I'm sorry my ancestors…I suppose it is most unfortunate that this beautiful mirror was trusted in such clumsy hands…I have failed you…" she whispered. 

Eiashian was a young child of six, yet her appearance could fool anyone's eyes. She looked only the age of 4 or less; her height very short compared to others her age and her skin pale and soft with youth. Her eyes glowed bright light purple and crystalline blue, giving them the appearance of polished gems. Her hair trailing her ankles, the sparkling silver outlined by scattered blue strands which, under the moonlight, was most beautiful. 

Her beauty was unmatched in the small town of Kasuna, yet she was still an outcast. Her beauty intimidated the other girls so the only friends she had were boys…and older boys at that, though only the age of 10-12, befriended her planning on stealing her away when she was of older age. Though they talked to her and gave her gifts, often they could never understand her; no one could. She stood alone, a complete mystery to the world. Her appearance also did not match those of her parents, with the small exception of her eyes, which only slightly matched her mother's. And her sense of wisdom was much greater than those of the townsfolk, especially for her age. It seemed her heart belonged to the stars. They were also her passion…

She wished to know just what was out there. Often times she would stay alone, venturing through the forest day and night. So often that if needed, she could travel the area with great ease. But though this pleased her it worried her parents very much so. To wish isolation so often was not normal for a child her age, most begged for attention, yet she wished for none. Well, Eiashian ran out of her room and to her parents and called out gleefully, 

"I'm ready now!" as her earrings swayed from side to side. Lareana and Sunoka beamed with pride as their young daughter looked stunning. Sunoka was of course her father whom was 6'0 with light brown hair with streaks of dark blue boarding the more natural brown. He was much tanner than the other members of the family as he worked in the fields everyday, all day happily.

 The only exception was of when a battle was at stake. Then he and his wife would travel to it, leaving their daughter in the hands of an elder woman whom did not want to leave her home with the migration, nor did she have the strength to. Though little Eiashi did not stay there when they left. Instead she met and stayed with a friend in the woods, who would comfort and take care of her. This was the secret behind the constant visits to the woods and the earring as well. 

He was much older than her though and would not tell him his age, name or home and she could tell mostly nothing about his features in the dark. She only knew that he was kind to her, and his voice was smooth and comforting, the voice of someone much older than she. Often times she tried to visit him in the daylight, yet he was never there in their secret meeting spot. He was a complete mystery. , Almost a spirit or a ghost, yet she was quite fond of him, a 'crush' as you would call it. And wearing the earrings she hoped with all of her heart she would see him once again. She did expect to see him…_or at least she prayed upon that wish_… 

**A segment from Eiashian's Journal **

When they reached the square the blankets were already laid out upon it! Everyone stared impatiently at me as the ceremony was beginning. I hated and loved the ceremony. I loved it because it was very fun to see the many people try and dance for the spirits of the stars and expected them to arise for their mortal display. I didn't really believe it would ever work though, but I did also love to see so many people happy…not out fighting like always. 

That was nice at least, but if you couldn't dance well, than the village looked down upon you and at six years of age you were forced to dance. That is what I hated about it. I had to dance that night. It was not that I couldn't dance either! Because I could really well but…I was nervous to dance in front of others…And what if my friend showed up to see me dance!?! It would be horrible; I'd look up and see him and immediately trip and make a fool out of myself. Then he'd think I were miserable, if he didn't already think that…." 

Indeed many people's eyes were upon her, including one set of bright purple ones she did not, nor no one else in town expected to glance upon. They belonged to an assassin, one greatly feared and acknowledged…Though no one could give an accurate description of him, or a description at all from those who met his piercing golden gaze. 

The stories that floated around him were of those who glanced upon his killings, and those very few called him the Master of Assassins, the manslayer, The Hitokiri Battousai. 

He was said to be bloodthirsty, a vampire, or even a fiend or demon in human form. Said to be a deadly man with blood red hair and black empty eyes; that is until he became angry. Then they were either yellow, like a cat's eyes or a glowing golden. He was said to stand to be 12 feet tall and stronger than 10 well-build men that uses claws to shred them into slices of meat he uses to cook in a soup. But then again, that's only what _they _said.

Changing to Battousai's point of view 

"As I watched the people carry on with their celebration, happily, hopefully as if tomorrow was a promise made to them by trustworthy friend. But in this world nothing is predictable and you should trust no one. I have no friends or allies and live by my own strength. These are my rules of life and I shall abide them. I must be sure to distance my acquaintances and myself so that they could never care for me, or they may be harmed. Just as everyone else I have encountered. 

            Few live to speak to me a decent thirty minutes. And from this I have decided I am a cursed man. Destined to live in solitude for the extent of my short life. I know I will die soon… I have nothing to live for with the exception of the hope of a better day and my family. A day with no war and dire cruelty, and so if I rid the world of these people labeled one such people hesitating the coming of peace one day it shall be peaceful; and children can again sleep not fearing being left orphans or even never waking.

            Maybe then I will no longer be cursed. Or maybe I have cursed myself with such irony. Killing for peace…it is foolish yet I see no other way. I wish to be free of this prison I have locked myself in, for now I doubt my own path. Yet I cannot quite this job as an assassin, though some may allow it, I would never be accepted. I am no longer like these people in this town, happy and hopeful for peace. I have lost all hope and am losing myself. 

            Everyday I become more distant from my true self and every day become more cold and bitter. I fear soon I shall not stand myself and end my own life in spite of my own believes. These people so happy…their lives will be shattered soon. An attack is planed, and I am to personally assassinate a family of warriors in residence here…everyone here looks so ordinary, except that single little girl. 

            Her silver hair shining in light of a full moon, eyes glistening in starlight. Her beauty outmatches the other ordinary girls of this town. She looks as though she came from a much finer town than this, a city. But she is also very small, much smaller than most other children of the town. Though her dress is exquisite, fine lace and silk. Very fitting upon her. When she is older she will be a prize. But…she seems to be looking for something, someone…I wonder if she'll looking for a friend in the crowds as she steps up to the stage. I think I'll watch her dance…for she does seem interesting." 

            And indeed, he did watch her as she very gracefully swayed with the winds of the night, a blue aura illuminating her silhouette. The Battousai sighed to himself and thought, 

            "If only I could have just settled into a town like this one. It would have been nice to settle in a town like this with my wife and son and have a normal family, be around for my son. But…maybe it wasn't meant to be. Probably so, besides I probably would have made a very bad father anyways…" Then getting up where he laid upon the dewy grass upon a hill, overlooking the town, he walked down and in behind the town; now prepared to complete his assignment. 

            Yet meanwhile everyone was having a great time as Eiashian exited the stage with much unexpected applause. But deep inside she was confident in herself, knowing she had practiced months beforehand so that she wouldn't freeze in front of everyone. Her parents though, jubilant for their daughter's success, as was theirs as a child,(the dance) they were very taken aback by their daughter's performance. They knew she had few friends and were very concerned because they thought she would become nervous dancing amongst strangers practically. 

            Eiashian was very happy with herself as well. Especially since many people walked up to her, and gave her words of praise, though it was the elders. She was happy deep within herself though, and a comforting satisfying feeling settled into her heart. But just then, as she met her parents gleaming faces and they told her how a great job she did it happened. 

            " It was as though the scene froze. No one dared move; even the wind halted its swift breeze. And in the mist of this was fear, in the shape of a boy wearing a black cloak with hood over his head. I could barely see his hair but I knew it was white because of the slightly blue tint of the moon's light lay upon it. He turned and looked at me. Straight in the eyes, and suddenly I stood paralyzed. But when words reached his mouth and flowed out, I knew who it was. Though the cat-like eyes were piercing, they were still slightly warm and happy, and though the words were mere whispers. Carrying with them the mystery of the stars, and the chill of early spring's water, he said

            "My friend, I have come to warn you though the warning seems to have come too late. Dear Eiashian, once empress of the stars" at this point his voice changed a bit as he yelled, 

            "The heavens shall fall down upon you and cry for the answers they can not find! A lost soul, without cause has lost his light and upon it lays the sky…" he then began to calm down again and speaking with normal tone continued, 

            "And that is why the heavens shall fall, in question of life and all shall burn and be scorched under the hard, cold rule of Sun. It's ruler too ambitious, shall seek out riches and glory and find disease and cold heartache that he will endure along with his people and yours." I was shocked, glued to my tiny spot next to my parents. I began to wonder if they could hear my friend as well, but then something happened that never cease to amaze or confuse. My friend seemed to fade then flash back into sight then before completely disappearing said, 

            "Save the soul of the demon…" I tried to reply, running forward to meet my friend, yet he was gone and everything had returned to its normal state. Including my falling down after running into someone, as I had attempted to meet him. The person looked down to me and then ran away, and just as I though it was a very strange action. I gazed around and to my great surprise saw a completely different scene than before my visitor's presence…" 

It was pure chaos everywhere in sight. The once quaint village was in forest was set aflame, glowing like the fires of Hades themselves in the crystal eyes of Eiashian. Her mother grabbed her wrist and ran towards their house, her father right in front of them. 

While running Eiashi realized why the town was in chaos, everyone was fighting…fighting to protect their homes and families as small children stood in their doorways, children younger than she holding their mother's hand. Shaking and scared, as their father fought to protect them, and being slaughtered because of it, the child watching it all as many tears began to flow from these people. 

'It wasn't fair, it wasn't right', that's what she kept thinking. It was an ambush during a moment of low defenses, yet no one dreamed an attack of this measure would occur on this night, of any.  No one was ready to fight; no one had time to take up weapons. It was purely a massacre as blood stained everything, soaking the ground and contaminating the water supply. Yet one thing no one would ever forget is that on that night it stained the hands of children as they drew the swords of their dead parents. Facing death, not fearing it. 

Eiashian was already ready to cry at the sight and the deep fear of standing in the other children's place. Would she be brave enough to stand up to the murder that killed her parents? Or would she fall to her knees crying…? She wasn't sure…and that's what scared her. She wanted to be brave like the other children yet she wasn't sure if she could. 

They finally reached their house on the outskirts of the city. Her father grasped the handle to the door and threw it open. They were home safe, nothing could happen then. She was sure of it. Eiashian felt so safe and happy until her father and mother took up their swords and for the first time laid a sword at her feet. 

"Eiashian! You must listen to me! You must protect yourself at all cost! You don't understand right now, but I know you are meant for great things! My daughter you must live, for your country, for us. For we will not live if the rumors are true. The Battousai has an assignment to retrieve our heads, and will do so at any costs." She could only nod weakly in reply. Yet the words her mother told her did not register to her numb mind. 

She felt everything go cold and numb; she felt the sting of the sword and as the cries of pain reached her mouth but no father. Yet the entire time her eyes were closed and she was hid carefully under many blankets on the floor in the living room. The only place her parents and she had time to run to. Her father had hid her there and said, 

" No matter what Eiashian, keep your eyes closed and lay still here until someone comes for you. They will come soon, I promise my dear daughter." And she listened yet it did not save her the fact of knowing her parents died. She _felt_ it when they were sliced. She _felt _the cold wash over their bodies as the hit the floor with a dull pounding noise. That is why she had thought her life had ended after all. Yet for her the struggle was not over. 

And so, though forbidding her own deceased mother's word, she crawled out of the covers to face her death. The first thing she saw was someone standing in the shadows, long sword in hand. Then with the quickest of movements swung his sword, the blood now running down the left wall of the living room and turned to leave. As she was desperate for revenge, she picked up a rock nearby and thrust it at the back of his head since he was pretty low to the ground. 

In fact it didn't look like the Battousai, sure as soon as he reached the door he did have dark red hair tied back into a low ponytail. But when he turned around as Eiashian hid, he stood in her doorframe and the moonlight casts upon him it revealed bright purple eyes. An almost crystal color, and actually he was sort of hansom it if weren't for his ghostly appearance. He looked to be only about 28 but his face was pale and he looked quite sickly. 

Well, after standing there a few minutes in shock of the child's reaction the man collapsed. She thought he was dead but she still decided she would check on him after saying farewell to her parents. First she walked up to her mother, who was horrifically cut in half, covered in her own blood which she lay in. Eiashian did try to stand strong but she couldn't take it, as she began to weep beside her mother, collapsing into the pool of blood around her. But knowing she could not weep while she still had her father to bid farewell.

She approached his body, a huge gash straight though his heart, the blood still spilling from him yet his face was completely pale and cold as she barely touched her hand to it. He was definitely dead. She was definitely completely alone with some ill, unconscious assassin who was obviously overlooking his deathbed. And not being able to control her emotions, Eiashian began to weep. 

But that's when her dad awoke, for one last brief moment and said, 

"My daughter…I love you…but you must listen to me…save the one known as a demon…no one else can…………" then he faded away and in that moment she was truly alone. But then something else happened that she would never forget. The assassin woke up, as she sat and cried. He then weakly walked over to her, placed his hand on her and said softly, 

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry I killed you're parents but if it makes you feel better I'm going to suffer a much worse death than that of your parents…"

She looked up to him, ready to give a bitter and hateful reply to his tryingly kind words yet when she met his eyes, a soft and glowing purple she couldn't. She could feel deep within this man was good and kindness, but he had never showed it. So why was he being kind to her now? It didn't make much sense, but what her father said must have been referring to this man, so she would comply with her father's last wish and 'save' this fiend by complying with his last wishes. Though, she was still determined to get him out of her house before he died there. She still did not want the man who murdered her parents dieing in _their_ home.

            "Sir, please come with me. I wish to go to the river but I can't all alone." She said. Her voice was small and a little mousy, yet still forcefully kind and innocent. The Battousai knew she had a bitter hate for him, no matter how much she tried to hide it, it now glowed in her eyes, almost the same as his when angered. But her eyes seemed a bright and dark eerie purple, with hints of dark blue when they burned with hatred. 

            Yet he nodded in compliance. It was the least he could do for this child. And besides she could carry out his will, if she had heart enough to do so. He followed her weakly as she lead him to the river, finally reaching its cool and dampened banks. It was even farther on the outskirts of town. Maybe he if he died here it would not seem such an insult to the child, so at this thought he allowed himself to collapse here and slowly shut his eyes. 

            Eiashian fell frantic at this sight. She was supposed to save him, not let him die… So taking up the shawl, she ran down the bank and into the river. It was bitterly cold water, yet she didn't care. If it were her father's last will to save this man, for whatever reason, it would be done. She ran up the bank, slipping in the thick mud, and spilling bits of water here and there before she reached the top again. 

            When she did, she ran over to him and yelled, 

            "Please sir! Open your mouth!" He could feel himself slipping into darkness yet he still complied. Moments later he felt the cold, thirst-quenching water reach his lips and slip into his mouth. It was bliss to a man who hadn't tasted such water in many days. He sighed lightly to himself, wishing no more kindness from this girl. His death was meant to be a horrible one; and he was meant to suffer it alone. Not with a little girl, who was fetching him water. 

            Eiashian repeated this twice more before throwing her shoes into the woods angrily and vowing to give up on this man who was doing no better after giving him the bit of water she had just retrieved. But just after the water slipped into his mouth this time he opened his eyes and spoke once more, the final time he would. 

            "Please, I know this would be hard for you and you have no reason to help me but, please find my wife and son and tell…" he paused again as he coughed, blood beginning to leak out of his mouth. 

            "Please tell…. them…I'm sorry…. and I love…. them………" Eiashi cringed at the site, more blood running from his mouth. She nodded to him, hoping he would leave the world in peace and began to walk away. But before walking even two minutes she heard the man say, 

            "Thank you…" she smiled lightly to herself, the man had used his last bit of strength to send thanks to her, and replied,  

            "You're welcome sir." And walked off satisfied that he had left this world in suffrage and on his own yet she had tried to save him, not completely failing her dad's last request. For a very long time she walked upon the path by the river, mourning her parents leave of this world, her tears small streams, flowing into a river of blood and sorrow when she heard someone yell, 

            "Leave us alone! Leave us be, I'm just going to see my husband who lives in the town just a mile from here! Please, we mean to harm!" It was a woman's voice, but who was she? Really though, the true question was why she was traveling to the village now destroyed. Of course she did not know this but no one ever visited villages or family members. All families lived together or very close by. Then only moments later she heard a gasp and the sound of some sort of weapon tearing though skin and organs. She must have been killed. 

            Just after she heard a man's voice, it was familiar. : A man from the village. 

            "She was a spy, for sure. What a foolish story…. oh and a child spy. Never seen one of those. Let's kill him too Jasper." 

            "A child? They're going to kill a child!?!" Eiashian thought, and without considering the consequences, picked up a few rocks and stored them in her shawl, then ran for the men, tossing rocks at them. The men where tall and gawky, obviously weak and not built for fights so she figured eventually they'd get tired of being stoned so at the time it sounded like a good plan. 

            "Hey! You brat! Get out of here or we'll kill you too!" one yelled, but she paid no mind, too busy thrusting rocks at their heads and in good aim as well. When she ran out of rocks from her shawl she started picking them up from the ground and throwing them at them. The men, not able to move without being hit, ran off the path and into the woods, yelling

            "We'll come back for you two brats! And we'll return with guns too!" Eiashian just snickered at this, and began to throw another rock at them from a distance when she realized it was covered in a sticky, dark substance. A sticky, dark red sort of substance. Obviously blood. Immediately she dropped it and looked feet from where she stood. There lay the body of the woman she had heard, her head unattached from her body. She gasped and would have run away, if it weren't for a sobbing voice behind her. At first she couldn't understand the words, and wasn't sure if they were even words at all then it was clear. 

            "I…I could have dealt with those guys myself…you know. N…now I'll never get revenge for my mother's death…" the voice sobbed. She turned to the direction the voice was coming from yet didn't immediately she the person. But then she saw him. A boy about the same age as her, maybe a few years older was sitting on the edge of the bank, bloody hands, weeping. He had bright, almost orange hair, (you could tell even in the dark due to its bright color), and a dark shade of purple eyes. He seemed a fairly small boy, judging his voice he must have been at least seven in age and wore a Gi which was white with red boarding the rims of the sleeves and collar and plain very baggy type white pants.

            Feeling tremendously bad for the boy, knowing what he was going though, she approached him. Yet within feet of him, he started throwing rocks at her, grumbling, 

            "Get…away…from me!" Taking a second glance at him, his eyes had changed. They were now an amber color. He was obviously furious, yet she didn't find this intimidating; instead she began to block the rocks taking the outlook of it being a game. When she finally got close enough to him to satisfy her, which mind you was directly in front of him, she called out, 

            "Hi! Listen…I'm really sorry about you're mom but I just lost my parents too…and maybe…I don't know…We could talk, and it would maybe make us feel a little better…cause I don't know about you but I'm really lonely…." She stated in a bashful manner though it was clear that she was not shy. 

            "I don't want to be friends…go away…I don't need friends…" At this though, Eiashian dropped to her knees and started to weep herself, all the while mumbling, 

            "I…I miss my mom and dad…. I want them back…n…now I'm…I'm all alone…and…and I can't even make one friend…. I'm so stupid…" The boy was quite shocked by this but did the only thing he knew to do. Stand, (he was right by her so he needed not to walk), and rub her back affectionately and said,   

"Hey! You're not stupid…you did run those guys off (even if I could have handled them)…and, and you seem nice…I mean you did try to talk to me…. I guess…. what I mean to say is…" As he said this she looked up to him, gazing upon him and smiling lightly to himself, which when he noticed froze in his words. He could feel as his cheeks flushed then burned. In a bit of a dreamy voice, Eiashian stated, 

"Continue…you're making me feel a ton better!" The boy was very shocked by this and told himself, 

"This isn't supposed to happen! I'm not supposed to be nice to this little brat! I wish she'd go away…" trying to convenes himself how annoying she was. After all, what else could she be to an eight-year-old boy? 

"Well, what I mean to say is. You're ok, but that's it. Besides I don't like girls so you should just forget being my friend." He replied, but as he did, the words were so stumbled upon that it was obvious he wasn't tell her the truth. Yet Eiashi only smiled again, picked up a rock and threw it without any force behind it, towards the boy's head.            Immediately he blocked it and grew angry, and in doing so picked up a rock and threw it, yet also loosing no force as it slipped from his fingers before he could really throwing it. He cursed himself under his breath for it.

It did catch her by surprise though, yet with a bit of speed and luck blocked the rock as well. The boy expected her to cry again yet she just laughed and stated, 

"You know, you really have to work on strengthening your arm. Your throw was really weak…" He now took his turn at staring at her. She was very tuff for a girl at very least said, different than any girl he's met for sure! She just smiled again and said, 

"Wanna play hit and block? A friend of mine taught me and it's really fun!" he looked questioningly to her and she stated in an annoyed tone,

"Don't tell me you don't know what hit and block is!" at this the boy very shyly nodded yes. Eiashian rolled her eyes and stated in annoyance, 

"You baka! Throwing a rock at someone and them blocking it! Then they do the same… man you sure aren't the brightest star in the sky…" He grumbled at the comment and replied flatly, 

"I don't want to play with you…besides if I'm so stupid I probably couldn't learn…" then, without a moment's warning started to walk off towards the woods. Eiashian gasped under her voice and mentally slapped herself for saying such a thing. 

"What were you thinking Eiashian!?!? That was so stupid…" she heard a voice echo in her head, and immediately she searched the area for her cat Midnight. It was solid black with midnight blue eyes, yellow rimming the pupils and was usually hard to notice at night yet not to her. But as she was searching for Midnight, she almost forgot about the boy and turned to speak to him when she saw him jump back from the tree line of the forest and yelp. 

She signed thinking, 

"And he's a wuss to boot…wow he's going to have so much luck with the ladies when he's older…I mean who could resist a little carrot topped, bony antisocial grouch. Yup, I can see it now. He'll marry a dog, name it Lorain and when it has puppies claim them as his…pitiful…But at least his eyes are really nice. I don't think I've seen more beautiful eyes for a guy at least…" as Midnight stepped out from the forest meowing. 

The boy heard Eiashian giggle and immediately yelling, 

"What!?! The thing barked at me!" she just shook her head and yelled back as the small black cat ran behind her in fear, 

"It's not a thing! Leave Midnight alone! She thought you were here to hurt me is all…" She then turned to the cat, knelt down and let it jump into her arms, Eiashian then raised up, the cat comfortably sitting in her arms. He hung his head and stated in defeat, 

"I'm sorry…" His voice was almost a whisper. He then walked over to her and petted the cat and whispered again, 

"Sorry I called you a thing…" Eiashian couldn't help but smile warmly at him. It was the first time anyone every apologized to her cat, showed it respect yet not towards her. She sighed to herself as she stared at the shadowy ground as the boy walked over to the edge of the bank again. 

"He may be sort of rude and unfriendly and stupid…not to mention ugly but still nice and…sort of cute in his own way. He sure does have pretty eyes at least…." She thought, but surprisingly her cat threw her out of thought as it spoke in clear dialect. 

"Don't lie to yourself about how you feel! You know he's special, so go ask him his name you baka!" At this she dropped the cat and jumped back. 

"I didn't know you could…talk!" she exclaimed. Midnight signed and stated in a feminine voice,

"Listen, everything happens for a reason Eiashian, just as you and I meeting. You and this boy met for a reason. He is special. Now get your butt over there and ask him his name!" The girl was very shocked but still complied thinking, 

"Man…what a strange day…" as she walked over to the boy and knelt down to him saying,

"Um…Hey! My name's Eiashian, what's yours?" he looked up to her, innocence shining in his eyes as she replied, 

"Shinta. Shinta Himura. Sorry for being so rude. It's just…it's not fair. Dad shouldn't have left mom to fight…she'd still be here if it wasn't for him." She couldn't help but wonder if he'd heard Midnight talk but didn't want to ask. He then stood up and took her hand from her side and spoke very softly. 

"Let's make a truce to stay together no matter what. So that…if you or I are abandoned we still have each other to find and stay with." She smiled and thought to herself as she took his hand, 

"So that's why he's so unfriendly…he doesn't want to be abandoned again like his father did…" And as they shook hands it sealed it, the truce that would change the lives of Eiashian Silver and Shinta Himura for the best and worst. They shook on the deal but just as the let go of each other's hand the men showed up again, and indeed carrying guns! Two blaster rifles, able to blow away a target in one shot were pointed in the children's faces. One was about 6'5 with short brown hair that seemed to drip of oil and sweat, the other about 6'2, his hair black and slicked back and skin as ghostly as the dead. The children could see them very well as before Eiashian hadn't gotten a good look at the mean men the time before. 

Not fearing the men…much Eiashian called out, 

"You're…you're not allowed to use rifles and things! It disturbs the stars!" The men gazed unblinkingly at the girl, and then burst out laughing. Even Shinta giggled a little, but stopped as soon as Eiashian turned and gave him a death glare. 

"Hey, that is pretty funny though. I mean no one believes in that anymore." He whispered in a laugh. She in a very hurt voice replied. 

"Well my parents taught me of the spirit of the stars and sun and how two children will one day be born with their soul. They said we should respect the elements…there's nothing funny about it." Right away he knew how she felt. His father taught him his philosophy of the illumination of evil and those apposing peace when he was very young. But if wishing to follow the path of those who illuminate those would have to remain isolated so their death would not make others suffer and he still believed it though he didn't wish to be left all alone. 

"Sorry…" He whispered to her, as he did looking over to her. Tears were now streaming down her face as she whimpered to him, 

"I don't want to die…not yet…" She was extremely scared and insecure now, fearful she'd lose her life and Shinta felt this as well through her. Feeling very sorry for her, he gently took her hand as she stood by him. Eiashian blushed at this gesture but did nothing more, much more entertained with the barrel of the rifle she was looking down, the other held in Shinta's face. 

The man holding the gun in Shinta's face said, 

"I'll shoot him first so his little girlfriend can watch, ok?" The second man nodded to this with a chuckle. Eiashian immediately panicked, if she didn't do something Shinta would die. Her second real friend, but something happened when the blaster bullet was shot. Eiashian slung up her hands, toward the man in front of Shinta as strange symbols appeared in front of her hands. 

(1 Reference pic: ) (2 Reference pic: ) 

Suddenly, the bullet froze just between Shinta's eyes, turned around and sped at the man who shot it. It made impact with his chest and the man blew into millions of pieces, which flew everywhere. 

Shinta watched in shock, and looking into her eyes saw that they were now a piercing bright purple. As she turned to the other man in front of her she said in a drifty voice, 

"Do you dare challenge me as well?" The man let out a yelp, throwing the gun into the forest, then acted as though he was going to run from her, yet ran by Shinta, pulled out a dagger and yelled,

"I'll get you back, girl for killing my best friend!" then attempting to slit his throat as the man blindly swung the blade towards him. Yet lightning fast reflexes kicked in as he moved out of the way, swaying gracefully to the side. The man angry swerved back towards him but he jumped back, grabbed the closest object in reach for a weapon, a simple stick and held the best stance suitable for fighting in his mind. 

The man laughed at the site and stated with a chuckle, 

"Please boy…you're girlfriend can do better than that…and speaking of her. I'll make you a deal, get out of my way and let me slit her throat and you can go free. I know you want to live don't you?" 

At this his eyes burned amber as he yelled back, 

"You won't get past me alive! I'll make sure of that! Send me to my grave, I don't care! My family is already dead why not reunite me with them? Besides I would pay with my live to protect my new friend…I promised her I'd always be there for her as long as I could and I'll never back out of that!" The man was shaking with laughter of both humor and insanity as he said, 

"You'll never live! Both of you will never live! You'll die, die!" He ran foolishly forward to try stabbing Shinta again yet he evaded the strike just in time as a single cut appeared upon his cheek and blood ran down upon his face. 

Eiashian's eyes were still the same as she watched the scene unblinking, as though she was in a sort of trace. Nothing seemed to register to her until she saw the bright red blood, illuminated by the moons. It was all she could see, for everything around her was black. The blood infuriated her as she charged at the man causing the blood to spill. But as she ran it started to rain in this black abyss, rain of the same bright red blood. The blood of her parents, and Shinta's mother and the Battousai's, and last Shinta's as well. 

As she ran, the rain became heavier, until she could see nothing but it. Her entire body was glowing the same purple of her eyes. She then swung her hands into position once again, yet suddenly she hit something and fell down. Finally the bloody rain faded away and her sight returned to her. She was no longer infuriated as before. As she looked up, Eiashian saw what caused her to fall. Shinta's arm, he had raised it up just before she could charge into the man, which would have caused her own death. She gazed up at him as a very strange feeling filled her heart. 

It began to beat quickly and she began to feel very warm. Suddenly her cat, Midnight walked up to her and laid beside her, awaiting the outcome of this fight. She knew it could not be good. The man again charged at Shinta, then pulled out a small gun, shot his ankle, and caused him to fall as the man chuckled to himself once again. He was sure it was all over, and Eiashian knew nothing to do either for she knew not how to control her power. 

The man was right over Shinta now, and a devilish smile spread across his face as he prepared to end the child's life. But just as he thrust the dagger down towards his chest, he fell in half. Blood sprayed everywhere just as the bloody rain when Eiashian's sight gave in. Both screamed at the sight and immediately searched the area for the creature that did this. It took no time or thought though to see where the creature was standing. For he was now standing over Shinta, and was of course human but at first seemed like some bear or something to the children. He was probably a good 6'3, wore a blue work-shirt and brown sort of dirty pants. Upon his back he wore a long white cape, red rimmed around it, and his hair raven black, which lay upon his back in a short ponytail.  

"Really now boy, you didn't think just because you were protecting your girlfriend that you could kill a man so much older and taller than yourself. Especially since you only had a simple stick against his dagger." Shinta nodded fearfully, afraid this man would also try to assassinate them as spies. The man laughed and stated, 

"Baka. The human will alone is not strong enough to protect those you love. Come, child of Kawakami Gensai. I taught your father and he was a great apprentice, hopefully you will be the same."  He nodded slowly but as Eiashian got up said,

"Um…sir…I can't go with you. I can't leave my friend alone. I promised her I wouldn't ever do that." He sighed and said, 

"That's what I thought. Won't leave your girlfriend behind huh?" At this they both blushed and Eiashian yelled out, 

"I'm not his girlfriend, I never would be. We're friends and that's it!" the man once again sighed and said, 

"Well I understand why you say that. This boy is quite scrawny isn't he…" he then paused and overlooked the scene and spoke once again. 

"I see your mother has been assassinated…that's too bad. She was a good woman, she loved your father but she was unfortunately just as stubborn as well. Wouldn't listen to anyone and let him go about his business and fight. He was a fool to leave his family but she was a fool to follow. Still…I'm sorry it happened. I just wonder if your father is still living. From what I've heard probably not." For a moment Shinta stood in shock, then finally he spoke.

"You shouldn't show such ill respect towards my family! My mother was not a fool; she was trying to save my father. Save him from the false illusion of life he was caught up in! She…was…pure hearted." His eyes began to fill with tears in his words. Eiashian was nervous, she didn't know what to do for she wasn't used to being around people around her age and didn't know any way to comfort him but reflected upon how when she became upset he stood by her and rubbed her back to calm her. So with this thought in mind she cautiously walked over to him, placed one hand on his shoulder and the other she placed upon his back and very gently rubbed his back for him. Immediately he turned to her, but when he did she stopped and stared sheepishly at the ground. In a whisper he said, 

"Thanks Eiashi…that made me feel better…would you…um…continue…" She blushed but nodded as the man replied. 

"Yes, I suppose your right. I should honor the dead. I will help you bury her. " Shinta nodded as Eiashian still rubbed his back. He was trembling, but not in fear but in sadness. That's why she continued to comfort him, or try at least. All three walked over to the body of his mother yet Shinta said,

"I want to do this alone. Right here. My mother would have liked to have known she was buried by a river." Eiashian prepared to retaliate saying, 

"But…You just can't Shinta! Not all alone with your ankle hurt and everything!" Shinta then got up and stated, 

"Can stand…I'll be fine…" as he stood weakly. Eiashian began to beg to differ yet the man said, 

"Don't. It is a burden he must carry alone." She nodded and he walked into the woods, Eiashian slowly following. He said one last thing before leaving, and that was, 

"We'll be waiting just a mile from here. And my name is Hiko, but you will call me Master." Then turning to Eiashian said, 

"Same to you." she nodded and followed in his shadow. They walked a short distance when Hiko asked,

"So how did you meet the son of Kawakami Gensai?" she jumped at bit at his words, not expecting to be spoken to by this man but quickly replied,

"Um…I don't know." At this Hiko stopped in his tracked and looked at Eiashian in disappointment. 

"I haven't even begun your training and already you're failing in it. I'm not a fool or a baka, you can't fool me, or anyone else for that matter with that reply." Eiashian sighed and looked down at the ground and began the tale.

"Well, I lived in a nearby village with my parents but there was a raid there. Well really a massacre and I got lucky and escaped. My parents weren't as fortunate. I was walking aside the river when I heard Shinta's mother killed as they prepared to kill him as well'. Well I was really angry already and didn't want to let another kid get killed so I ran them off with rocks and then spotted Shinta and we…after a little bit decided to be friends." He nodded and said, 

"That's better. So Shinta is his name? Too soft of a name for a great swordsman, I shall have to think of a more fitting one. So, how did you receive your power?" he asked as they began to walk though the forest, Eiashian again trailing shyly behind her Master. 

"I…I don't know…" she stuttered. The only answer she received was, 

"Oh…" It seemed Hiko had lost interest in conversation, or anything else but scanning the forest for that matter. After a few more minutes of walking into deeper and dark, and scarier areas of the wood Eiashian finally got the nerve to ask what she wanted to ask long ago.

"Um…H…I mean Master? May I go bury my parents? It is also a burden I must carry out as well…" She heard him sigh deeply then reply with, 

"Go." At the word she turned around and flew through the wood and thicket. She knew exactly where she was going, as she blindly ran in the south direction. Finally she saw a faint blue light. It was the light of the blue moon! On the north side of the village the red moon glowed but upon the south side it shined blue. The side her home once was. When she reached the village much was destroyed and burned but her house remained for it was the farthest in the outskirts of the village so not disturbed. But instead of being happy to be home as she would once upon a time she was not.

With every step a heartbeat, with every breath a tear, for everything that once made the small little house home was gone. Destroyed with the swift slash of a sword. She hated that sword and that man, though in the end he was just a person wishing he could have been different. But she couldn't put to rest the rage towards him, though it tore at her already bleeding heart her small hands couldn't let slip her grasp of it. She though of everything that had happened that day, recapping everything as she summarized it inside of her head. 

The last thing that ran though her head as she touched the cold steel knob of her front door and barely turned to so to open the door were those piercing purple eyes. She'd never see anyone's eyes look quite that deadly and bright yet at the same moment beautiful as well. As she thought back Shinta's eyes were very similar yet not as piercing as long as they weren't that horrible amber. It scared her but she didn't want to tell him so for fear of hurting his feelings. 

Though she did pick on him constantly she still very much liked Shinta. He made her feel funny, almost not herself but she didn't understand why. She was completely uninformed of this feeling and so she didn't know what she should do. She was sure it wasn't a crush…or she at least though so for she told herself already that she didn't.

As soon as the door squeaked open her thoughts were washed away because of the sight before her. She had seen this scene before but somehow knowing she had time to cry, it brought many more tears to her eyes. Yet she fought the urge to drop to her knees and morn her parents' death once again for she was a very tough girl. The task took many hours, for she had to drag her parents' bodies out of the house and all the way behind it but she wouldn't let herself give in to the aches of her body and the drifting feeling of falling to sleep. She didn't give in until they were both buried, attempting to dig out their graves with a shovel much to heavy for herself. 

"Grrr…Baka Eiashian! Pick up this stupid shovel and dig…you have to…you have to or ... or … or you'll disgrace you're family more!" she yelled loudly to herself. Finally she dropped the shovel to her side and started to dig with her hands…

Back at Shinta's mother's death place he had finally dug her grave as well as the murder's who died at Hiko's hands. In his eyes we are all the same in death and he had no right to pass judgment upon the men. He swiped away tears that soaked his face and stood weakly. He took a few steps towards the edge of the bank of the river as he planned to carefully walk down to the edge of the water and soak his bleeding hands in it. They were harshly blistered and it burned as dirt covered over the wounds. Yet when he reached the very edge of the bank he had not realized it was wet as his injured ankle gave way causing him to tumble into the water, muddy, soaked and freezing. His ankle hurt even worse now but he didn't care, he was just happy to dip his hands in the cool water. As he did the blood ran down the river, then he looked around him and much other blood flowed in this water. He gasped and thought, 

"There has been a battle close by! Probably in the nearest village…but wait. That's where Eiashian is from!" he stood up as he was of course in the shallows of the icy river and shook the icy bit of the wind as it hit his damp skin and cloths. Then though as he gazed at the blood running swiftly with the water,

"She is stubborn. She will return to bury her parents as well yet she is still in danger…but why should I care…" he at first thought, then something ran though his mind.

He was all alone, mourning his mother's death when a strange little girl, younger than him ran into the men in a silky lace dress. She had a shawl, which was full of rocks that she threw at them, at very good aim. Finally they gave in and ran.

"She…saved me…" he though as he reflected upon the moment. Then he remembered as he yelled cruelly at her yet she didn't care. She felt pity for him though he had none for her, though he threw rocks at her and everything.

"She…cared about me…" he said to himself in a whisper. Then he remembered as he made that promise, the one saying he wouldn't abandon Eiashian and she wouldn't abandon him, which she didn't. She had saved him as he stared into death's cold, desolate eyes. It then brought back the memory of the cut he had received upon his face and though not noticed it began to bleed again. 

"Damn…" he cursed himself,

"Why did I have to make that promise…why did she have to care?"  He then yelled out loud. 

Looking from the water to the sky and the stars shining brightly, the red moon glistening in the bloodstained water and upon his figure he thought with a smile. 

"She may act tuff but deep inside I think she needs someone. Deep inside she needs a friend…" then beginning to walk weakly from the river towards the shore he whispered happily, 

"_She needs me! …_Someone still _needs _me…." This brought him new strength as he charged to the bank and towards the village, though the woods. Soon he was outside her house though he didn't know it was hers and began to walk into town when he saw her.

She clawed at the ground as fast as she could manage, filling her small beautiful nails with dirt as they began to break off but she didn't care at all. Finally in a fury of tears she covered her face and cried loudly, 

"I can't do this…I can't do this all alone…I…I failed!" Suddenly she felt the gentle touch of someone's hand upon her left shoulder. Thinking it was her mysterious friend she swerved around to find Shinta standing above her. Before she could speak he said softly, 

"You haven't failed, you're tired is all. Let me help you." She immediately jumped up and yelled, 

"No! I don't need you're help! I can do this alone." She then grabbed his hand, which again lay gently upon her shoulder and tried to jerk it off of her yet Shinta brought up his other hand and still gently removed her own hand. 

"Listen to me, please. You asked me to be your friend and friends stand by each other and help each other no matter what. You need help Eiashian so for once in your life don't me tuff and stubborn and just admit you need me to help you." She shook her head as she began to cry again as she tried to say, 

"N…no…I…I haven't failed yet…I…I'm fine…I just…I'm just…resting…" but as her stumbled words were breathed out her hands began to bleed, also blistered from the effort of trying to use the shovel. Shinta didn't know what to do for her but to say, 

"Come, we'll go into you're house and get those hands of you're bandaged. She began to say no, but noticing Shinta's bleeding hands and the cut upon his face now bleeding said,

"Fine…but only if you let me tend to your wounds…" he looked amazed at her as she stormed into her house, he blindly following as he looked to his own hands and smiled.

"She really does care for me…" for he felt that the only reason she agreed to his proposition was for his own good. 

Second Author's note: Well, to make this short and simple, Shinta and Hiko may be a little out of character but since this is a total AU they would probably act a bit different anyways. Eiashian, her parents and cat are my characters and yes Eiashian is based upon myself. Sorry if this is really complicated but kids are complicated, and Shinta and Eiashian are complicated anyways so of course they are going to be confusing as kids who don't quite understand what's going on and why ^_^. Oh and flames ARE encouraged since I know you're going to yell at me anyways ^_^, and besides we'll use those flames to fix lunch ^_^. But if no one reviews and says 'continue' or is some general way says that I'm not going to post the second chapter, and if I do it may take a little while because I'm a slow writer and let's face it people I have a life other than writing ( ^_^ ), so please be patient.


	2. Lesson number one: Learning to understan...

Author's note/disclaimer: Another original character is introduced in this chapter as well and some things will make more since, but some things will become less clear. You have to be patient though, this is like one of those anime that really make you think…so start thinking ^_^! Oh and I don't own anything RK, again Nobuhiro Watsuki does. And again many thanks to Kaykoha Ayanithne for editing my story! 

Chapter 2, 

Lesson number one:

Learning to understand

            They entered her house and again Shinta stopped and gasped. Bloodstains painted the walls, ceiling as the front door lead straight to the living room. In a very desolate voice Eiashian said, 

            "Yeah…I know. It's my parents' death place. It's what that…that thing did to it." Her eyes began to glow again and her hands to sting and bleed even more. Clearly she harbored much rage towards this man that she could not handle. It wasn't her nature to harbor such rage; deep inside she was quite soft, yet she would never allow that to show on the surface of the deep waters of her young soul. Shinta again walked to her side, placed a hand upon her shoulder and said, 

            "I'm sorry. This must be hard for you." She nodded and walked out of his reach, then in a apologetic tone stated,  

            "I'm sorry I'm being so sour…it's just…I can't help but hate who did this." He nodded and replied, 

            "I understand. I hated the man who killed my mother. But when he died I felt as though he paid for his sins because he never got to make it up and now he has to live with that regret as a spirit of earth instead of a spirit of a star as other who get to be guardian of those they love as in the legends. Like what you believe, right? "She glazed at him with a look of pure amazement. 

            "But how did he know all that? I thought he was from another kingdom…" she thought then asked, 

            "How did you know?" He just smiled faintly and answered,

            "When you are a child spy you learn a lot of things…" He now stared shyly at the ground; purely ashamed of what he was. Eiashian would have been shocked and gawked at him, but she knew he felt badly now that he saw the direct damage of spying. She didn't know what to say. Even if he did have something to do with her parent's death, it wasn't his fault really. Because if he was a spy then so was his mother and so he was probably just helping her. She tried and tried to think of something to cheer up her friend but nothing really came to mind. 

            Finally Shinta raised his head up and stopped gazing at the floor to speak.

            "Where are your bandages? We'll get you bandaged, then finish…well you know."  She nodded and walked towards a back room, off from past her parents' room. It was lit with a star-lamp with wooden walls and shelves that were beginning to rot because of leaks. Shinta followed but slowly, as he was still limping from his ankle Eiashian seemed to have forgotten about. But he wouldn't tell her, knowing she would tend to that as well. He was sure he would be fine, removing the bullet and wrapping the wound himself. She went to a little corner and picked up a small white case with a red cross on the center. The white paint was fading away and peeling. She brought it to her parents' bedroom and laid it upon the bed, walking right past Shinta who was standing at the door. She dropped it upon the worn mattress with a plop and turned to Shinta and ordered, 

            "Sit!" He shook his head no a bit timidly and stated, 

            "You're more hurt, you sit and I'll patch you up first. Besides you're younger than I am…" Eiashian stubbornly shook her head no and replied with, 

            "No way! I'm no weaker than you are! I'm not getting bandaged up first, you are!" Shinta was already annoyed with Eiashian and her attitude, he was ready to walk out and leave her alone because he couldn't think of anything to get through to her thick headedness when it hit him, 

            "That's it! I pretend to walk out on her! That'll get her attention; after all she does seem to be concerned about me…just maybe." He grinned widely as Eiashian stood arms crossed and an impatient expression written upon her face. She tapped her fingers on one of her crossed arms waiting for him to give into her just as everyone else did. When she saw his smile she knew he was up to something but wasn't sure of what, so she decided to wait and see what he planned to do to win this short battle. That's when he headed towards the entrance to her parents' bedroom and said at the frame, 

            "Fine, you don't let me bandage you; . I'll just leave since I was obviously wrong. You don't need me after all, and you definitely don't want me around so I'll make you happy and go. Find your own way though life because our promise just went out the door…with me." She noticed he was walking in a strange fashion but was too shocked by his words to think anything of it as she thought,

            "But…he wouldn't do that…he wouldn't walk out on me…would he? No one's ever made me do something I thought was wrong…well maybe mom and dad but that's it…I mean who does he think he is!?! He's no boss over me! …But what if he really does leave…what'll I do then…He's the only real friend I have other than that one nice guy…but was he real…was anything real? And what about Midnight…she can't talk…I must have been dreaming…I must have! So…if Shinta leaves me…I'm all alone, it's true…but I haven't lost this battle yet! "Now it was her turn to grin. 

Long ago she learned of her _power_…it made her look like she was too fast to see at all but really she wasn't…really she didn't know what happened. It was as though an overcoming force took over and she became incredibly fast when running or as before when she had stopped the bullet. But she couldn't control it, it controlled her mostly and that's what she feared. She feared one day she would do something she would regret because of it. 

But little by little, with great amount of self-training and practice she could control it by one element sometimes. Her emotions could keep her powers at bay, but only if she stayed happy and calm. Yet when someone threatened her loved ones it would overpower her. Yet unfortunately her fear was too great to try and overcome the swift blade of the Battousai, for she feared death so much that she cowered under a blanket just as her parents told her. 

Fading away from her thoughts and back to harsh reality, she wondered just what happened to Shinta. Exactly what his story was as she reflected upon her own but dared not ask. So putting her plan into action she closed her eyes and concentrated upon the sadness she felt as Shinta began to step out the door. 

"Well…bye Eiashian…." He said, as he was tired of waiting for a reply as she stood oddly in place, concentrating upon something as her eyes where tightly closed. He thought as he walked out the door, staring at the floor, his back turned to Eiashian.

"I guess…she doesn't care if I leave…but she didn't have to ignore me like that…I should have known though, why else would she pick on me like that! She thinks I'm stupid and ugly so I might as well forget her." He now had both feet out the door, thinking, 

"This is it…I'm gone…no more promise, no more truce, no more friend…" as he still walked incredibly slow, hoping for Eiashian to call him back when suddenly something hit him from behind and tackled him to the ground. Eiashian had charged at him as she used her power, blacking out temporally but reawakening just in time to see exactly where he was at and tackled him to the floor. She laughed triumphantly and said, 

"HA! You get bandaged first!" as she sat on his back smiling down at him. Her cat then ran in the front door, exhausted from a long night of prowling and to the door frame. Hopping on top of Shinta's head and sat there, then meowed loudly as to say, 

"We both beat you!" Eiashian laughed and got up, walked over and picked up Midnight. With a shinning smile and a welcoming hand she said, 

"Here, let me help you up. Sorry about Midnight, she thought she should help me with you. Obviously she doesn't trust you!" he reached sorely and grabbed her hand. That was purely a mistake for as soon as he took her hand she jerked him up with all the force she had. But this was her mistake as well for she caused him to get up very fast and fall onto her, causing her to fall backwards upon the floor. Shinta lucky caught himself with both arms, now barely holding himself over Eiashian so that he wouldn't fall on her. But when he looked down at her something caught him totally off guard, : her eyes, sparkling and crystalline as though they were gems, or more like shining stars in a pure blue ocean.      

But this didn't bother Eiashian, because for the first time she got a really good look into his eyes. As mysterious as a mage, and more beautiful than their spell; she knew now she had definitely never seen more beautiful eyes. It seemed as though they really were enchanted like some sort of spell, for she was soon lost in those dark purple pools of mystery and sadness. But what was this? His eyes…they were so sad, like he would never smile again. 

Slowly she was pulled into his world, this sadness and confusion. She felt like she was suddenly as lost as he. As though she _felt_ his troubles. In fact, she became so lost in the moment frozen in his eyes that everything else began to fade but the light glow of his eyes. It was as though, just for a moment it was only the two of them in the entire world; (or) maybe in even in the entire universe. She knew he must have been very shocked by what had just happened as his eyes were wide open and his breathing was fast and nervous as it touched her lips. 

Oh and what a wonderful feeling it was to her as his warm breath brushed against her lips. She barely opened her mouth, both in shock of the moment and also the enjoyment of it. She could now, just barely, taste his breath as it reached her mouth as her lips curved into a small smile. 

But she was not the only one lost in unknown reaches of thought. Shinta seemed to be instantly pulled into Eiashian's starlit world. It was purely mystery and confusion. He suddenly felt she had been lost about her place in this world for as long as she had been there. It was as though she didn't belong at all. And it seemed, in the day and age she didn't fall into place here. Suddenly, without any thought, he began to feel sorry for her. 

Recalling how he once was kind and thoughtful, he suddenly realized that he had been very cruel and bitter since he had met Eiashian that day. 

"She must think I'm just jerk or something…I…I should apologize for my actions. Mom really would have been ashamed to know I had been so mean to her too. She didn't teach me to be bitter but to deal with the day myself, not take it out on someone else. I think even dad would have agreed to that. But I think he was wrong about having to be alone all your life. I don't think that's right…because if you have no one to protect or live for then wouldn't you lose your will to live? After fading away from his thoughts he realized he was still holding himself over Eiashian with his two rather sore arms and expected her to yell at him for it, but she looked as though she was dreaming in wake. A small smile was spread across her face and a distance look was about her eyes now. 

Shinta smiled to himself at this and thought, 

"Maybe she's recalling a moment with her parents. Maybe in her memories at least her happiness can live on." He then got up in a scrambling fashion, but when he did so Eiashian immediately seemed to have awoke up from her dream. 

"Oh…Uh…I'm really sorry for making you fall down like that…and I…I want to apologize for my actions before now. I know I seemed like a real jerk but it wasn't your fault. I guess I was just really attached to my mom and didn't want to lose her because I don't think my dad really ever cared about me, not like mom did. I guess I just felt lost." She nodded sitting herself up on the floor and said, 

"I always felt that way…I guess that's why I was always so unfriendly and unaccepted but…you were different. I didn't feel lost around you. I thought I was being friendly to you because I felt sorry for you, I really did but now I'm not so sure that's why I was nice to you…and…um…you didn't have to say sorry for making me fall…I didn't mind." At this Eiashian's face began to burn bright red as she scurried to her parents' bedroom to bandage Shinta. But he stood confused and clueless. 

"Why'd she do that…blush like that? Man…girls are really confusing…" he thought as he sighed.

"Oh well, maybe she won't act funny if I try to act like myself…Oh wait! I should have told her I've not been myself lately either, what if she thinks I act like a jerk all the time?!?" he thought again as he limped into her parents' bedroom. Eiashian sat upon the bed, face buried in her hands. Immediately he thought, 

"Oh no! I've made her cry again now…but what did I do this time?" but without anymore thought and sub-conscientiously agreeing with himself to ask master Hiko why girls are so confusing as soon as possible, he walked up to her and softly said, 

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings again…I didn't mean to if I did but…I just haven't been myself lately but…I'll try to cheer up if you do, ok?" As he said this she couldn't help but think, 

"Could he really be that clueless?" then barely peaking through her fingers thought, 

'But…I don't mind acting like I'm upset if it means he'll go sweet on me like this every time I do…I wish I could see him smile though…just once and mean it. I bet it would be such a sweet smile…' then suddenly she awoke to what she was saying and thought,  

'Wait a sec! What am I saying? I can't be falling for Shinta already! I've only known him for a few freaking hours! This just can't be…man could I use mom right now…maybe she'd explain to me why I feel like this…and what this feeling is. It just can't be love, it just doesn't happen this way! Not this quickly…' at this thought she shook off her blush as much as she could but it all just wouldn't go away. Then she felt as Shinta's gentle hand touched hers and he carefully pulled her hands away from her face. Yet as soon as he did she swatted at his hand and said, 

"Don't do that!" her head still hung, as she still tried to hide her face. In hopes that he couldn't tell she was blushing. She then jumped off of the bed, Shinta still standing by the spot she was sitting upon thinking, 

"Why'd she swat me away…I was just trying help…" just a little hurt at her gesture. He turned to her, hoping for an apology yet Eiashian just stood near a small cabinet where the first aid kit now sat and said, 

"Ok, I'll try and cheer up but you have to too! Ok?" he nodded in disappointment, though for the first time in the small bit of time Shinta knew her, Eiashian's face lit up with a big, bright smile; just as bright as all the lights in Landstar. The legendary city in the stars, which many tried to reach, yet all ended in tragedy. People finally just gave in, declaring that they were not meant to reach such a place. 

"Ok, now go sit on the bed and I'll get you bandaged up, ok?" he again nodded as he tried to curve his lips into a smile, but it only faded in a few moments. He sat and stared endless into the floor, as though he'd never seen one before, with the same sad dimming the light in his eyes. It was as though that slight glow in his eyes was the only happiness left about him, but like a dying flame seemed to flicker and fade more and more with every moment.  

It made Eiashian sad, as she felt as though if that light finally faded completely out then so would he. So as she approached him with Isopropyl (same thing as rubbing alcohol) for the blisters upon his hands, and his face laceration she slammed the bottle upon the bed and stated, 

"Ok now! The deal was I cheer up, you cheer up and you aren't keeping your end of the deal! Now you tell me what's wrong other than your mom, cause I know that's not all that's bothering you, and get over it or we both act gloomy for the rest of our lives!"

He sighed, still starring at the ground and said, 

"It's nothing…" Now her temper was really flaring as she yelled, 

"Shinta Himura! You tell me what's wrong with you right now or else!" then picking up the bottle of Isopropyl, which was thick glass and pointed it threateningly at him. He gulped thinking, 

"If I don't tell her she'd probably bust the bottle over my head so I'd better just tell her…." Then sighing once again said, 

"Ok…I feel responsible for you're parents' death in a way…" she calmed down a bit, now gently sitting the bottle down on the bed and jumping up and sitting beside him on the bed. 

"Ok listen…you may have had something to do with it, but it wasn't your fault. I mean, you didn't tell the Battousai to go kill my parents or anything like that. You never even met my parents or the Battousai so I don't want you to feel responsible. Ok?" he did nothing for a moment thinking, 

'That's what you think Eiashian, but you don't know the truth…' but turned to her and nodded. 

"Ok, now smile for me ok?" he nodded again and smiled very weakly as though he was forcing himself to do so. Eiashian sighed in frustration and scooted closer to him, then took her fingers and placed them at each end of his lips. Then she pulled both ends up, making a fake little smile. She smiled to herself, and giggled a little. 

"There! This is a smile Shinta! Think you can handle that?" he nodded lightly and said, 

"Yeah, but can you stop that now please?" She nodded happily and hopped on the bed. She looked up in an observing way. Then as though she was satisfied with something nodded to herself and thought, 

"There, finally he's smiling a little more now." She then took some old cloth from the first aid kit and walked over to the bed, setting the cloth beside the Isopropyl. She then ordered, 

"Hold out your hands!" to Shinta and he nodded. She then took the Isopropyl and poured it over his hands. Immediately he flinched and wined, 

"Eiashian…that hurts!" She stopped and took the cloth, gently dabbing it on his hands as she whispered to him, 

"Sorry…I'm not very good at this…but you have to let me bandage you anyways or your hands will come infected…then…then how will you train with me?" He looked down questioningly to her as she caringly wrapped his first hand. She was beginning to blush again as she was, smiling warmly as well. She was so concentrated that she didn't realize Shinta's eyes upon her. He smiled and thought, 

"She may seem harsh…but I think deep inside she's very sweet…" Replying to her he then said, 

"It's fine, I understand. I was just being a baby." She nodded, the quickly looked up and gave him a reassuring smile then said,

"Ok, how out your other hand. I promise to be gentler this time…" he again nodded, laying his right hand to his side and giving her the other. This time she poured some of the Isopropyl upon the other cloth and dabbed his blisters gently.  It didn't hurt like before as he watched Eiashian so carefully and gently wrap the cloth around his hand. 

She then walked to the old first aid kit and opened it once again, revealing a patch for his face and some medical tape to hold it upon the cut. She dapped the patch with Isopropyl and walked over to him and said, 

"Please hold still, I have to put this over your cut ok?" he nodded shyly again as she walked up very close to him, and slapped the patch upon the cut upon his left cheek and said, 

"Hold that in place please." He again nodded to her request and held it over the cut until she came back to the bed. Then she sat a roll of medical tape upon the bed beside him. 

"Ok, let me see that cut now…" she stated approaching him and removing his hand and the patch away from the cut. Eiashian almost gasped at the sight as the skin around the cut had begun to pale and a strange green substance soaked in it. 

"No! This can't be…Shinta, you don't have any luck at all…" she thought, 

"The blade that struck him…it was a poison blade, and now the poison is beginning to soak into the cut. It'll…kill him if all of it soaks in but I have to work fast just as mom and dad taught me…or he has no chance at all…." Shinta noticed as an express of hard determination as well as a touch of sadness come across her face as she rushed to the medical kit again.  She now pulled out a bottle of antitoxins and a cotton swab and rushed back to him and dipped the cotton swab into the bottle. She set the bottle a little distance on the bed from Shinta this time. 

"Ok, this will sting a lot but please try to stand still ok?" he nodded but as she reached her hand up to dab the cotton swab upon his cut, he gently grabbed her wrist, stopping her hand from advancing. 

"What is that stuff?" he questioned her. She looked down immediately then lied, 

"Oh just more Isopropyl…" Shinta frowned and replied with, 

"It's not; you got it from a different bottle. Tell me what it is." Eiashian's eyes shimmered in tears as she shook her head.

"You don't need to know, but it won't hurt you! Just let me put it on your cut, I need to right now!"  She cried, her voice begging. He finally let go of her wrist but then crawled over to the new bottle she had sat down. Eiashian cried out again, even more desperately than before, 

"No! Don't Shinta! Just come back over here and let me dress that cut of your right now!" Tears now streaming down her face as she thought, 

"No…He's already had it hard enough, he doesn't need to know he's been poisoned…" When he finally reached the bottle Eiashian ran to get it but she was too late. As he picked it up he read, 'Antitoxin; Use for snake bits or any wounds subject to poison', shocked he dropped the bottle and turned to Eiashian. 

"Why didn't you just tell me? That cut on my face is poisoned isn't it?" he said in a very calm fashion. Eiashian expected him to yell at her, but he didn't. He didn't lose his temper at all; in fact he seemed quite mellow. She shook her head, as to clear her mind a bit. The tears now running down her face resembled dew upon the forest's soft leaves in morning, light shining upon her face from the window behind the bed. She then, without and calling to do so, snatched the bottle away from Shinta's grasp, walked over to the counter and sat it up it next to the medical kit. Then in a pronouncing manner she replied,    

"Because you didn't need to know Shinta! You've had it hard enough all your life and have enough to worry about already without worrying about death! It's…it's just not fair…why is life so hard on you…?" then, again without warning bust into tears, as she collapsed and she fell beside the cabinet. Shinta immediately carefully slid down from the bed, and walked clumsily over to her. When only moments away from being over to her, his ankle started to hurt terribly and he too collapsed to his knees beside her. He gave her a gentle smile, and she laughed a little and said, 

"Gee…you're so clumsy Shinta." He laughed too and said, 

"Yeah…" Eiashian snuffled again and wiped away some of her tears, preparing to speak again but that's when she saw Shinta's ankle. His pants leg wasn't covering it and it now was exposed and bleeding. She gasped and started to cry again, whimpering, 

"Oh no!!! You're ankle's hurt too Shinta!!! Oh…oh no …that's what made you fall isn't it?" he nodded and said sweetly, 

"Please don't cry Eiashian. There's nothing to worry about; you and I will be fine, we will. I promise…" He then scooted closer to her, as she wasn't paying much mind to his words, and whispered to her,

"I won't die. I promise Eiashian. I'll be just fine, you shouldn't feel sorry for me." She stopped crying for a moment and whimpered just barely, 

"Really?" Shinta nodded, still wearing his concerned, sad smile. She then jumped up and announced, 

"G…good! I'll get that antitoxin and clean your cut, get it dressed then see about your leg." Yet she still snuffled as she did so. He nodded, and smiled to himself. He was glad to see her back to herself. It just didn't seem right for her to cry, and he hated to see her do so. But he hated to see anyone do so… it brought back bad memories. She then walked to the bed, picked up the swab and patch and walked back over to Shinta. She then sat down and crawled up to him, and sat down right by him. 

            "Hold still because this will burn…" Eiashian told him. He gulped and nodded; worried that Eiashian's not so tender hand in medicine would cause him a lot of pain. She frowned at his expression but at first ignored it. Then while very gently dabbing the antitoxin upon the cut, he yelped. 

            "Hey! I know that didn't hurt yet!" She cried. He bashfully looked to the ground and said, 

            "Sorry, I guess I was just a little tense is all…" She forced a smile and sighed, replying with, 

            "I know, but I'm not going to hurt you. I promise. It won't hurt half as much as you are imagining, so lighten up." He nodded again and sat patiently to feel the effects of the burn. She dabbed it upon the cut again, but no pain came. He still waited for the burning sensation to come over his cheek but…it never came. 

            "Wow…maybe she is good at this!" Shinta thought in awe that no pain seemed to be registering to him when she was finally done. After gently placing the patch upon his cheek and putting a plus upon it with the medical tape, that's when the pain hit. It burned terribly but he didn't want to show it. He would look weak if he did so and he already knew he seemed incredibly weak to Eiashi already. So he tried to hold it back, yet his pain was quite obvious as Eiashian felt even worse for him now. 

            She frowned at his suffering and fighting with the pain. He didn't say it hurt but his face revealed the truth.

            "He's trying so hard to fight this pain but …he can't. I didn't tell him it hurt so badly, because I knew he'd be afraid to let me put it upon the cut, but if he wants to live he has to…I don't know what I can do for him though…" she thought. Then with much regret she asked, 

            "Shinta, are you ready to get that bullet out yet?" His eyes were now burning, watering because of the pain, but he held back tears. He slowly nodded the tears at the brink of flowing from his eyes. Eiashian sighed in frustration once again, stomped over to him and said loudly, 

            "Don't lie to me! You are not ready, you still haven't gotten over the burn of the antitoxin…just hold still ok…I'll…make it go away." He didn't nod, or agree at all this time, but that still did not stop her from placing her hand upon his cheek. Immediately he began to claim down, and the burning seemed to cool down a bit. It seemed her touch alone was comforting and healing. He slowly looked to her, as she stood over him, her eyes shut in deep concentration. 

                        "I…can't believe it. She's a healer? Maybe she is a mage as well…but I shouldn't ask…she'll tell me if she wishes." 

            Eiashian was looking nervously to the ground but Shinta didn't understand why. 

            "Um…thanks a lot for healing me Eiashian. It's totally awesome that's you're a healer!" he said without thinking. 

            "Oh no….Why did you say that? Baka Shinta…can't keep you're mouth shut for two minutes…" he mentally yelled to himself. Yet Eiashian now smiled lightly and replied saying,   

"Really? You really think so? But really I think I may be a mage…" she smiled happily, as he thought proudly,

            "Finally…She trusts me a little now. Maybe…just maybe I could trust her a little…but I shouldn't tell her everything just yet. I should wait to know if she could really accept me…even after she finds out exactly what happened today." Then replied, 

            "Really? Wow! I wish I was sometimes…it would be cool if you showed me some magic of your some time…well other than the stuff I've already seen." she nodded happily and answered, 

            "Sure! Well, I have to go get the tweezers to get out that bullet…" Her smile slowly faded with these dull spoken words, for she knew she'd have to hurt him even more and in her eyes he'd went through plenty for one day. Shinta only sat patiently though; waiting for her to remove the eyes closed tight and a concentrated look up her face. Eiashian finally removed her hand, yet his skin begged her to differ. But the burning pain was now gone and the cut partially healed, he could feel it had closed a bit. Shinta's mind raced, as he comprehended what she had just done.

He had long thought of her as nothing but an annoyance, but now she seemed caring and gentle. He wondered why she didn't show this side of herself more often. Then something ran though his mind. He acted cruel and rude to prevent himself from going though the heartache of losing more people and causing more people heartbreak and she seemed to be rejected from the world, so maybe she was protecting herself from more rejection. 

            He couldn't help but wonder now what she was like before today, before her life came tumbling down; before her sky fell to the ground, then crumbled before her feet, in shatters unable to be pieced together again. She never spoke of her home, even when they were walking inside of it but Shinta could tell that the scene caused her much pain. Her emotions seemed to be so confused and lost that they because tangled and blended into one unknown feeling. 

            He could tell that sometimes rage would come over her, then sadness, and then heartbreak; and sometimes it was very clear to him that she was feeling some of these emotions all at once. Maybe though, the concentration and hard effort of training would take this away from her mind and let the memories leave her with peace. 

            Finally she returned with the tweezers and said, 

            "Ok, please stand still or it'll make the wound worse…" her voice was distance and devoid of emotion, she was obviously thinking of the incident once again and slowly it was eating her entire soul. Shinta saw it immediately in her eyes; they started to fade a bit. Just as his all those times as his did. But she was so kind and bright, just as a star in the darkest night lighting the way of those blind in the night and he didn't want her to change like himself. He was sick of seeing so many soft and kind people become cold and hard, and he was determined to save her from what his father became because of such things happening to him. So just as she had the tweezers upon the bullet he said gently, 

            "Eiashian…do you want to talk about what happened today?" she jumped back, not expecting him to speak and said,

            "N…not right now Shinta. Maybe after I get this bullet out, just please be quite and stand still. Ok?" He nodded and tried his best to stay perfectly still. She again approached him and grasped the bullet with the tweezers and jerked it quickly out. Shinta only grumbled yet Eiashian gasped. 

            "Oh man…I'm sorry…I didn't hurt you too much did I? I really didn't mean to be that rough but I got nervous and was just trying to get it over as fast as possible and…oh…." she began, yet Shinta stood up and put his finger upon her lips and said, 

            "I'm fine…I've endured things that hurt much worse that than. I'm fine." he smiled warmly, and then slowly removed his finger from her lips as she frowned knowing he must have suffered a lot in his life. He saw this and frowned himself thinking, 

            "I've just made her feel worse…" He could feel as the blood from his wound trickled down his ankle and onto his foot. It slipped down into his cloth boots, which were worn and thin. He suddenly recalled why he hated to see people cry. 

            He was alone in a dark room, an old rotten building that smelled heavily of mold and smoke as the red moonlight shined though the cracks in the roof and walls. It made the smoke a deadly red as flames were seen outside. He was only four years old, tied to an old wooden chair with no cushions just as this place held no comfort. More smoke began to leak though the cracks and the entire building began to heat up as though someone had sent him to hell for the crimes his father had committed. Hot tears streamed down his face as he whimpered, 

            "Mom…Dad please…come get me…I'm…I'm right here…please…someone…" His entire body trembled and his eyes filled with the same hot tears as he recalled the horrible memory but was shaken out of it before he could completely recall the moment. The sound of someone falling had shaken him from the horrible nightmare in his life. He looked around immediately to find Eiashian for he knew she was the only one around to fall. Finally his eyes fell upon her as she was right below him…weeping. He knelt down to her and placed a calming hand upon her shoulder as he whispered, 

            "Please don't cry…it'll be ok…Eiashian it will be ok…" she looked innocently to him and whimpered,

            "Please…promise me you shall never continue the work of the Battousai…never…become that…" more tears fell from her eyes like waterfalls, icy and cold falling down her rocky face. He replied in a bit of shock,

            "Um…Of course I won't…why would you think I would?" She answered quietly,

            "Because I saw that you did…but that's silly isn't it?" she got up from her knees and wiped her tears from her face and smiled tryingly.

            "So is your ankle doing ok?" she then asked. He nodded and stated, 

            "But it's bleeding a little, it'll need to be wrapped…But it can wait till we get your hands bandaged." She signed and said,

            "Fine… You can have this battle…I'll get my hands wrapped then you get your ankle wrapped ok?" he nodded, very surprised that she didn't even try to argue over the matter yet he could see his her eyes were growing weary and tired. She was beginning to get very sleepy but she was fighting it. She was forcing herself to hold her eyelids up as they became like lead and the heavy weight of sleeplessness fell upon her body. Shinta could see it in her heavy, slow steps. She walked over to the bed and gratefully sat down upon the bed thinking, 

            "Thank goodness he wants to bandage my hands now. I don't think I can stand for much longer…I hope I did a good enough job of bandaging him though…I don't think he trusts me about it. He asks like a know-it-all but maybe just maybe he does know how to bandage well. He sure has gentle enough hands to do so…" she began to blush as she recalled how kind he was towards her now. She wondered why he was that way if he had went though so much. She knew it would make her bitter and cold, even more so than the way Shinta was the first time they met yet she was lonely she it didn't bother me as much as it did he. 

            He approached her with bandages and said, 

            "Ok, you have to stand still because I'm not very used to bandaging people as young as you and I may accidentally hurt you…" he was now staring at the ground bashfully waiting for her reply yet she just nodded and smiled reassuringly. He was glad she trusted him so much because he was very nervous about bandaging her hands for his were already those of a warn swordsman though he only handled a very small sword, maybe even considered a dagger or short sword. 

            She could see the nervousness shaking in his eyes as he took the bandage and poured some Isopropyln upon a piece of bandage and gently placed it upon her right hand. She expected it to sting badly yet it barely hurt at all. She actually had thought he seemed very wise in bandaging and dressing wounds. He seemed to have a very gentle and steady hand as well though he seemed to be distant and lost. 

            He looked to her face, searching for any hint of pain yet she showed none. She seemed to be completely ignoring him all together actually. She was drifting away, millions of miles from reality thinking of the happenings of the day once again and wishing that she was still just some reasonably normal girl, or at least a girl with parents and a home. It would always be her home yet she could never live in it. It would cause he too much grief. 

            Hoping that she wasn't being hurt, Shinta took her left hand, placed it in his left, front side down and gently dapped the bandage upon it some until he was sure the blisters were clean. He then let go on her hand and let it swing by her side. Then he quickly fetched some fresh bandages and took her already cleaned right hand. Gently he wrapped the bandage around her hand a few times, just enough to cover over the blisters. Then he took some medical tape and wrapped it around the bandages twice.

            He prepared to wrap her second hand after getting more bandages when he noticed fresh tears trickling down her pale cheeks. They were flushed once again, the same way they looked when she had witnessed the death of the murderer. Though he was bad it still effected her greatly to see him be cut clear in half. 

            "She must be thinking of her parents' death once again…If she doesn't quit doing that she'll end up dying of grief. I have to do something but…what? Just a simple back rub won't be enough. It may do wonders for someone facing guilt but that's not at all what she's facing. She's facing death, directly in front of her. No way of evading it or dodging it's fatal blows to her heart…but…maybe I could…shield her from it's blows or at least some…but…how will I?" Shinta thought as he watching little Eiashi sob and weep with her eyes shut tightly to reality yet still, heartbreak or being felt without facing reality with your eyes. Because you still have to face it with an unguarded heart, except you find someone to help protect your heart. He sighed and did something, under any other circumstances he wouldn't do. 

He slowly approached her and climbed up upon the bed next to her, then gently wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace. Immediately Eiashian's eyes shot open, as her heartbeat raced. An odd numb prickling feeling rushed over her body and she suddenly felt warm and safe. In a very nervous fashion she slowly took her arms from her sides and wrapped them around Shinta's neck and rested her chin upon his right shoulder. 

            Shinta was very shocked at this gesture but knew it was from sorrow and let her stay there, cold tears still falling from her eyes and onto his shoulder. She whimpered, 

            "Shinta…I…I really, really miss my parents…I…I'm really afraid that I'll never see them again…I'm afraid…I'm afraid of being alone…" he frowned deeply and replied sympathetically,

            "I promise you won't ever be alone…I'm not going to leave you. We're friends right?" She whimpered a 'yes' and he continued,

            "Then we'll always be together no matter what…cause that's what friends do." Eiashian's eyes softened that the words and the tears slowly began to dry as she thought, 

            "You're so sweet Shinta…but how long will it last before my vision comes true, how long will I get to stay with you before you turn down the wrong path, the one I can not follow you down." And replied to his statement with, 

            "But you'll change…" her words were sorrowful but still dry of emotion. He thought shocked, 

            "How does she know that? I know I'll always stay with her and that's all that matters. I mean…she's my first real friend except mom after all…" he again sighed and whispered to her, 

            "But I promise…I'll never become so blind that I can't see the bright light of a friend such as you…Eiashian I think…though I've only known you for a day…you're my best friend now…" at this she blushed and let go of his neck. Then turning her back to him so that he couldn't see her bright red face (though it was showing though the top of her head because of her light hair) and replied, 

            "Well that's silly. You can't make a best friend in one day…I mean that's like…like falling in love in one day…" as her words were stumbled upon she thought, 

            "Yeah…so that means…I can't love you yet Shinta….that would be crazy…" he smiled and said with a chuckle, 

            "I can tell you're blushing Eiashi! It shows though your hair." She just snorted at this and said, 

            "Well…well….So what?". She then turned around, her face as bright red as a tomato to face him angry. At the sight, Shinta burst into laughter at her glowing red face. At first Eiashi was angry at him for laughing but realizing he was right about her face, she began to laugh as well. The sound of her laughter was like music to the ears of Shinta who was honored to make her laugh, even if it was laughing at herself. He paused his laughing and smiled as he watched Eiashi giggle a little more before going silent herself. As he watched her he thought, 

            "Maybe finally she's recovering from today." When she finally stopped giggling enough he said, 

            "Ok, let me se your other hand ok?" she nodded to him and laid her left hand upon his right and waited for it to be wrapped. He again quickly wrapped her hand, yet still gently. Soon they were finished being bandaged and it was time to return to the graves. Shinta already set his mind to finishing this as fast as possible because he wanted Eiashian away from here as possible, yet Eiashian's thoughts differed. He began to head for the door when Eiashian said, 

            "Listen, it's really late and will be daybreak soon. Let's just stay here for tonight ok Shinta?"  He sighed and said,

            "But don't you want to get out of here?" she immediately shook her hear no.

            "No! This is still my home Shinta and I think it would be sort of nice to spend one last night in it…besides I sort of need a bath, and so do you…" She stated as she sniffled the air. He understood her feelings so agreed, knowing he _did need a bath after all. _

            "Ok, we'll stay, but let's wait until the morning to finish you know what ok?" she nodded sadly in reply, then said, 

            "Well I guess we'll sleep in the big bed in my mom and dad's room so we'll have plenty of room." 

            "Ok…wait…what? We?" he almost agreed then realizing what she said.

            "Well, let's see, you and me! Who else is around to talk to? Midnight?" she replied sarcastically. 

            "Um…no offence but I'd rather sleep alone Eiashi!" he whined. She shot him a cross look. 

            "Fine…I understand. Don't want to sleep in the same bed as a girl, perfectly normal for just another baka guy. I mean, I'm sure that it would be _so embarrassing especially since no one would know and we'll be on separate ends of the bed and separated by a pillow…" she ranted to him in reply. He sighed and finally agreed saying, _

            "Fine…as long as you keep the pillow there…" She nodded happily and stated, 

            "Well…_you'd better go take a bath cause you smell funny…" he looked shockingly to her and asked, _

            "What do you mean I smell funny?" she laughed and said, 

            "It's just because you've been around the dead too long…don't take it personally." He hung his head and thought, 

            "She's quite right…." He sighed and said walked towards where he thought he'd seen the bathroom and said, 

            "I don't mind…I want to take a bath. It sounds…really nice right now." She smiled and decided to wait outside for him to finish. She walked out to the door of her parents bedroom and walked though the frame and whispered sadly, 

            "Goodbye Mom…Dad…I'll really miss you…" Her shoes echoed from the living room's hard wood floor as Shinta ran the water for his bath. The bathroom was right where he thought, which was right where he suspected it to be, which was right next to Eiashi's parents' bedroom. The floor was made of Phiolstar marble which glowed blue at night. It was quite eerie to Shinta who had never seen the stone before. It made the water seem blue and slightly reminded him of toilet water, which was very discomforting.            Yet he ignored it and stepped into the semi-hot water. It was very comforting and soothing, especially since too many days to count had passed since he had bathed in warm bath water, instead of that of a river or pond. 

            "It would have been really nice…to live a life like Eiashian's before all this happened…Maybe if dad would have stayed instead of following orders like always then we could have…maybe just maybe he would have been able to escape the life of an assassin then too…" he then closed his eyes and let himself soak in the warm waters, dreaming of a life he could have lead. 

            Meanwhile Eiashian was sitting on a stump just outside town by the path she took to mourn upon. She sighed as the stars were beginning to fade with dull morning light in the midnight hour. 

            "Finally a new day is approaching and this miserable one is coming to an end…"  She stated exasperatedly to herself. 

            "The only thing that wasn't miserable was meeting Shinta…I hope we stay friends…forever." She then added thinking of the boy now relaxing for the first time in days inside her house. As she gazed upon the stars, still shining brightly enough to see very well, as she thought once again what had happened as if recapping upon it a thousand times would not make her understand. 

            But she hated this, this fact that she could not understand that day, as if many things were left unsaid, and many answers left unfound. Thinking upon this fact she recalled her friend, whom her meeting with again was almost completely chased away by the bright memory of her new found friend. She again sighed to herself and thought, 

            "He must have just been a dream…it must have all been a dream." But as she did so something amazing happened. The entire sky lit up a stunning bright purple as swirls of milky blue chased the colors around the stars and bounced off the moons. 

            Eiashian immediately realized this and gasped. 

            "Oh my goodness, this is beautiful! I have to go get Shinta and show him this!" she thought excitedly. But as she jumped up from her stump and prepared to run into the house to retrieve him she felt a gentle hand grasp her wrist and tug her back. She turned expecting Shinta yet this time it was not. It was her mysterious friend again.

            "Hello again my friend, Eiashian of the stars…" he said as his words flowed like rich cream, caressing his words with a feeling of comfort and familiarity. 

            "Hi…" she whispered shyly as she stared at the ground. His hood was still worn up, and his cloak over his body. It hid his features so that she could only tell his blue tinted white powdered hair. His hood cast a dark shadow over his eyes so that she could not see them. Though she was quite a bit embarrassed, her friend gave her a warm and caring smile. She could see his lips curve as his face was slightly lit by the blue moon and this _did_ embarrass her as her face again burned. 

            He gracefully raised his left hand to her cheek, as it too shined light blue because of the ghostly appearance. He then gently raised her head to meet his eyes. They were the color of the night sky, beautiful and calming. 

            "Don't be embarrassed. I'm glad you have found him finally…" he whispered gently into her eyes. 

            "But…what do you mean?" Eiashian whispered in question, her eyes innocent and lost. He sighed and frowned and said, 

            "I can not tell you my empress…you have to discover that yourself." He again began to fade and urgently Eiashian asked in a rush of words. 

            "Wait! Tell me your name!" 

            "It is Sora…Sora of sky." He said as his voice became distance and his warm touch faded from her cheek. For a moment she gazed into the empty space her friend once stood in as the sky faded into its normal starry ocean.  Then suddenly she pronounced, 

            "Curse it all! Eiashian what are you going to do now?" thinking, 

            "I've…got a crush on two guys now …but…what if Sora isn't even real…and what does he mean…does he want me to be with Shinta? I'm too young for this…." She laughed at herself in this conclusion and walked towards the house thinking, 

            "Shinta's bound to be out of the bath by now so I'll go take my bath now." She then stepped thought the doorframe and headed towards the bathroom door. 

            Shinta sat, slipped almost entirely into the water now as the water slowly slipped past the cork over the hole the water was released into. Long ago his eyes fell gratefully closed and now he lay in a peaceful sleep, dreaming of places he would have liked to have grown up in and people he would have met. He was completely unaware that he had laid there for over two hours now…

            Eiashian didn't even consider looking around to see if Shinta and gotten out yet, but instead assumed he had gotten out a short bit ago. She didn't even consider knocking as she reached the doorknob and slowly turned it with a loud squeak as the door fell open. Suddenly Shinta was awoken by a loud thump. He looked around to discover what it was when he spotted Eiashian at the frame of the door, laying in the floor unconscious. 

            He immediately knew what happened and began to blush brightly. Now clearly away he stepped out and grabbed a towel, then wrapped it securely around his waste. Carefully he walked over to her and called, 

            "Eiashian, Eiashian! Wake up! It's ok, really!" Eiashian could feel as she slipped out of subconscious with a dizzy feeling about her head. Steam from the hot bath water surrounded her as a figure stood above her. He was very unclear and so not knowing how it was she asked, 

            "Sora?" The figure smiled and knelt down to her as the steam cleared a little to reveal Shinta. 

            "No, it's me. Shinta, you remember me right?" she immediately blushed and scrambled to get up, only slipping in some water from the steam. 

            "I…I'm really s…sorry Shinta….really really sorry….I … I didn't mean to walk in on you; I thought you where already out is all…" he just smiled and replied, 

            "It's ok, I bet you didn't even see anything, now let me help you up." She blushed again, grabbed the frame of the door and jerked herself up. Then said while clumsily walking out, 

            "Actually….I did…." then ran to her parents' bedroom. 

            "I…wonder what she meant by that…" he thought standing clueless. He sighed then it hit him. 

            "OH…oh….oh boy…" he thought a bit shaken himself. He didn't know what to say but luckily when he entered the room to talk to Eiashi, she had already laid down upon the bed and fallen asleep. He smiled as her breathing slowed and innocence was the only thing read upon her face. He climbed up upon the bed and sat by her small frame. She was shivering a bit since she had fallen asleep upon the covers and didn't have anything to keep her warm, with the exception of her thin dress. Thinking she would become ill from exposure of the cold, Shinta pulled back the covers and folded some over her, then climbed into the bed and under the covers himself. 

            He happily closed his eyes and prayed for nightmares to stay away from this peaceful sleep as he began to drift away from consciousness. They both slept very well that night as their master Hiko sat impatiently at the door of him cabin. He had sat there for about 3 hours now and was being to get sick of waiting. 

            "…Don't tell me they got lost…" he mumbled to himself as he stared impatiently into the woods. 

            "I can't help if they have. But if they are maybe we should look for them Hiko…I mean you can't just leave them out there all alone all night long." A feminine voice said to him, walking up behind him from the table inside the small the cabin. She was dressed in a long sleeved, brown velvet shirt and blue flowing skirt. Her hair was dark brown and wore back in a tight ponytail. Her eyes were as blue as the ocean waters and just as calm as a valley pond, and her skin light. Her cheeks were naturally blushed a pink tint and her lips a soft red, painted with lipstick. 

            Hiko turned around to her and she gave him a bright smile. 

            "You know, I think it's really sweet of you to take in two kids and teach them…I never expected you to put up with more kids after that one. He was a handful when he was young wasn't he?" He sighed and frowned, 

            "Yeah…but at least the kid kept me busy. Living up here in this solitude has almost driven me insane. It's too peaceful really Starlit." The woman known as Starlit sighed to herself and walked to his side. 

            "I suppose it is to you Hiko. You know…you should settle down some time, get married, have a family of your own…Believe it or not your time is running out to have a normal life. You should take the opportunity when it is available because…you know those kids will leave and…Hiko I can't just live here. I'll help you with the children, especially the little girl but I will not have a reason to stay after they leave either. I _want_ a life outside of that, and may get married. I know you're much older than I but you shouldn't just call it quits on your life." He sighed again and now stood up. 

            "I know all this Starlit. But it was my own choices that lead me to this road and now I must finish this long walk. I know you say it's not too late to have a normal life but do you realize that I'm now fifty? I know…I know you probably don't. I don't look my age after all but still…I've lived like this for too long. I can't change it now. Besides I sort of like these peaceful mountains." He then walked by her and into the cabin, then sat down in a chair by the small table by the wall of the living room. Starlit grumbled angrily as she thought, 

"He just said a minute ago that the peacefulness of these mountains were about to drive him insane, now he says he enjoys it?!? Really…that man! But it seems like he's making excuses to raise these children. Maybe they are special just as his other apprentice…but then again his life eventually lead to shadows and ruins because of his mistakes…To think of it I think he mentioned training his son. Maybe he's found him, but is he going to train his daughter as well? That must be it…besides I think he told me once before that he did enjoy the peace of solitude, that's why he doesn't like the town." 

She shook her head in confusion and entered the cabin. 

"So what are you going to do about the children?" she asked him as she approached the table. 

"We'll go get them in the morning. I know exactly where they are." He said without interest. 

"You can go sleep in their room for tonight. I'll go sleep in my own room of course." He added, rising up and in a very sleepy fashion walked into his room without another word. Furiously Starlit thought, 

"He's so…so…Impossible! Not even a goodnight! The nerve…he's always been like that. I don't know why I agreed to help him at all…So what if he is like a big brother to me. I he doesn't learn some manners then he'll never get along with anyone." Without another thought she stormed into the would-be children's bedroom. 

The morning quickly slipped away as daybreak snuck by, but Hiko still managed to wake at first light and so both headed off to where they were supposedly at. Yet Shinta and Eiashian still lay asleep. They were both warm and comfortable and for the first time in a very long time for they felt safe in each other's company, for they had, possibly for the first time found real friends in each other. 

Soon Hiko and Starlit reached the small, quant house about the outskirts of Kasuna. They crept around; searching for the right house, but of course searching the first they stumbled upon before any others. The children were still asleep when they entered the bedroom, as Starlit entered first. Immediately she gasped. 

            "What!?! What is it? What's wrong?" Hiko asked immediately as he rushed into the room, searching for the problem. Starlit turned to him, her eyes full of tears as she exclaimed, 

            "They're absolutely daring!" he grumbled under his breath as he thought, 

            "Really…she made me think something was wrong…that figures with her though…" He was now very irritated and would have liked to leave yet he knew he had to bring the children back and train them because with their amazing skills they would be unstoppable with training. He once again signed and said, 

            "What's so _daring?" in a sarcastic tone as he looked around the room for them. When he found them though, he himself was surprised as Eiashian lay curled up in covers yet right beside of Shinta. Her head rested upon his shoulder, the only thing separating them was the cover. Shinta was curled up as close as he could as he too was wrapped in cover. _

            "Hm…" he said quietly to himself as he thought, 

            "They passed the first lesson very well. It seems they did come together and understand their differences after all. It'll make everything much easier now that they seem to be friends." For a moment he just stood and starred at the scene, then saw Starlit for the corner of his eye. She was starring at him with a 'oh, that's so sweet' look upon her face. At this he walked over to the bed to wake them, upset that she would do such a thing. 

            "Well…it seems he thought the scene is quite touching as well…Those poor children, to lose their parents at this young an age must be so traumatizing. I'm just glad they found each-other…" Starlit thought as she saw Hiko storm over to this edge of the bed. 

            "Wake up, it's time to go." He said plainly. Shinta barely opened his eyes to see Eiashian laying next to him, her head comfortably upon his shoulder. He smiled slightly at her innocent appearance then moved his shoulder a bit as he whispered, 

            "Eiashi, it's time to wake up now…" She yawned and said, 

            "Ok….just five more minutes and I promise I'll be up mom…" in a whimpering tone. 

            "I'm not your mom, and if you wait five more minutes you may not wake at all…" Hiko told her sternly. She jumped at his voice and jumped back from Shinta, realizing she had been lying on him upon him. 

            "I…I'm sorry…" she stuttered as her face began to burn a bright red, as she looked around the room and saw Hiko and a lady she had never seem before. Unfortunately she jumped back so far that she slipped off the edge of the bed backwards and tumbled to the floor, and landing upon her back. Starlit immediately rushed to her side and offered her a hand. 

            "Are you ok, dear?" she asked her. She looked up to the blue eyed lady and blushed saying, 

            " N…no… Oh man…Don't think anything funny ok? I just…rolled over to him…I didn't lay down to go to sleep like that…" Starlit just laughed and smiled brightly. 

            "Oh…that…I knew you didn't fall to sleep like that, you just instinctively rolled over close to him."  Eiashian looked to her questionably, then asked,

            "What do you mean by that?" Starlit this time suppressed laughter and then knelt down to her, for being about 5'6 she was towering above small Eiashian, and whispered to her, 

            "You'll learn that later…but you know I don't blame you for wanting to snuggle up to him…he's quite cute isn't he?" she finished with a giggle. Eiashian glared at her and said back in a hateful whisper, 

            "No! And he's not my boyfriend…" and at that she pushed herself off of the ground and stormed to the doorframe. Starlit just laughed at the gesture and walked over to Shinta who was still sitting on the bed and had been watching the scene. She smiled to him and said, 

            "My name's Starlit, and I already know you're name Shinta. Glad to meet you." She said offering a hand for him to shake. He took it with a forced warm smile, and said, 

            "Hi Starlit!...What's wrong with Eiashian?" immediately looking over to the doorframe where she stood stubbornly. She giggled and thought, 

            "Oh…this is so sweet. I bet he likes her already…" then replied figuring that Eiashi must have been the girl she spoke to, 

            "Oh she just got embarrassed because of the way she woke up. I think she thinks it was really bad." Her voice was too sweet for Shinta's liking but he somehow knew he could trust her. 

            "Well…I didn't really mind. I mean it's not like she was right next to me because the covers were separating us. Though I don't really know how she got over the pillow separating us but it didn't wake me up so I don't mind." Starlit again smiled a huge smile, her eyes shinning with tears as she cried, 

            "That's just…so sweet! Oh daring? Did you hear that? He didn't mind so come back over here and stop being shy." She shook her hear no as she still stood looking out the door. Starlit just signed and said, 

            "Fine…" Then Hiko spoke up and said, 

            "If you don't get over here and introduce yourself to Starlit you'll be left behind." She sighed, irritated at him and walked over to her and said, 

            "Hi Starlit. I'm Eiashian, g…glad to meet you." Her voice was completely monotone and obviously unhappy. Irritated himself, Hiko thought, 

            "Well it seems like Eiashian doesn't get along with her either." Then said, 

            "Well your name seems fitting enough Eiashian, but we need to think of another name for you Shinta…that's just too soft of a name for a swordsman…"    

            "I like it. Besides I think it fits, I think he's a little sweetheart!" Starlit exclaimed yet Hiko said nothing. They all waited for a reply when he spoke. 

            "No…that won't do…not at all…that would wor …well no…" they all looked questioningly to each other and giggled. They all waited patiently, thinking on their own businesses…

            'I'm hungry…a grilled cheese sandwich sounds sort of nice…when we get home I think I'll fix some…' 

            'I'm sleepy…and why is Eiashi looking at me like that…I wish he'd hurry up and make up some _new_ name…I want to go to sleep…besides smiling so much is beginning to hurt…' 

            'Shinta looks so sweet. I wonder how he can always try and wear that sweet smile…he's so sweet and cute…sigh…' Finally Hiko announced, 

            "I have it! You're name shall be Kenshin." Starlit said nothing, knowing that it did no good to argue with Hiko once he made a decision, Shinta just nodded but Eiashi immediately spoke. 

            "Can I still call him Shinta?" She asked shyly. 

            "You shall address me as Master, and in my presence you shall call Mr. Himura  Kenshin. You can call him what you please in your own time." Hiko replied now heading towards the door. Eiashian smiled happily and followed behind Starlit until they reached the doorframe to her front door and realized that Shinta was no longer with them. Realizing this she immediately ceased her sleepy steps. Hiko went on outside, yet Starlit stopped and watched her for a moment as she stared at the frame of her parents' bedroom. She sighed and frowned. 

            "Maybe all this is just too much for Shinta…I think he may just stay right here until he starves. I've seen it all too many times. Poor Eiashian, she's just waiting on her new friend to return to her…her best friend to return to her." She shook her head sadly at the scene and walked to Eiashian's side and knelt beside her again. 

            "Listen, I don't think he's coming back Eiashian. He's really really sad and if he doesn't want to come we can't make him. He probably hurts really bad inside Eiashian, so bad it may be too much to live with." At this Eiashian looked up to her with the most innocent look upon her face, her eyes shining happily and replied, 

            "No…You're wrong. He'll come…" she then paused and shut her eyes and grinned as though recalling a most happy memory. Then continuing she opened her eyes and said in a whispery voice, 

            "He promised me…he promised he'll always be with me. And he'll never break that promise Starlit." She stood amazed at the young girl's faith in her friend, but this made her feel worse. But then Shinta showed up in the fame of the door smiling, his face wet with tears and the same warm smile upon his face. Eiashian raced to him, and said 

            "Are you ok Shinta?" looking upon his tear stained face. He just kept smiling and shook his head a bit, shaking off the tears. 

            "I'm just fine now Eiashian. But now I am Kenshin. Is that ok?"  she just nodded and smiled back warmly. 

Second author's note: Ok, there it is. (Gulps) Well anyways for those unwise the burial will be next chapter because, heck this is way too long already ^_^. Well hope you like it, as always flames are promoted because I know you'll flame me for this. Oh and yes…I am aware that Kenshin and Eiashian do not act their age but I'm not very good with depicting children and plus they are a bit more mature than others their age and for good reasons. Oh and sorry but the reference pics won't show up, not the url or anything for some reason…sorry…


End file.
